impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zephire the Thunder Lord
Zephire the thunder lord - unfinished, too lazy. Please edit mistakes if you find any and complete it. Zephire the thunder lord - unfinished, too lazy. Please edit mistakes if you find any and complete it. Zephire is the forth boss of impossible bosses and the encounter will take place in an outside greenish area with 8 statues surrounded by water with small passages to them. Those can be important for the fight depending on the difficulty chosen. Since version v3k ( actually v3m, because v3k and v3l were only played for a very short amount of time and then quickly hotfixed ) Zephire starts now in thunderform. Thunder-form - Normal abilities Powerslide The boss will slide in direction of where he is currently facing for a variable distance. He will then stop once, turn around by something like 140-220° and slide back. Does extremely high damage to everything he slides over. Recoil Zephire bursts towards his target as a lightning bulb and bounces off from that player in the direction he is currently facing to. Deals some damage but is not deadly. The selected target will have a circle shown around it ( trueshot aura ). Raezon Similar to recoil, he will come towards a target as a lightning bulb, but will then like a chain lighting form a link between nearby players. This will last until there are less than two players within range. Focus The boss drains energy from one of the pillars and go into infinity mode when finished. Can be countered or the statue can be unstabled. M+ Overwhelm Once a pillar regained full mana zephire is able to force people to unstable that pillar.he gains invulnability and starts channeling waves of lighning towards the pillar.Upon reach they explode, healing the pillar and doing global damage to his enemys.Damage will increase the longer he channels.Will cause a teamwipe soon or later if not interrupted.Overwhelm stops after XX seconds or when the pillar has been unstabled. Normal-form - Normal abilities Surge Will kill up to three players in front of Zephire. Safe at the back and sides, "d" if you are in front. Call thunder Calls thunder clouds that will home into players and then create a lightning strike from the sky. Not deadly but best to just keep moving, the area is very small. Location and movement changers Shuffle Switches the locations of the players with one another. Displace Changes the position of the players. Seal of time Freezes all players within a circle around the boss. Infinity status Every player will slowly get drawn towards the boss and the speed will increase in steps. Causes instant death when a character touches Zephire without activated "d" E+ Statues Other encounter specials Small blue skulls Throughout the fight Zephire will randomly spread his lighning-mines on the battlefield. Stepping on them will cause mines to be activated, resulting in a damaging ligning bolt that hurls down from the sky a few second later onto the mine location. Magical damage reduction Zephire has a 75% magic damage reduction on thunderform ( arcane armor ).